everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Too Blind to Realize
About Too Blind to Realize ''Too Blind to Realize ''is a fanfic written by MonsterGirl2002. It talks about how Hailey Huntsman slowly finds out that one of her best friend for ever after, Ashlynn Ella, is secretly dating her brother, Hunter Huntsman. Hailey might not be smart enough to realize from the beginning, but is she actually smart enough to realize at anytime? Will Hailey actually find out about Ashlynn's and Hunter's relationship and forbids them to be together, or will she find out and stay calm about it? Who knows... Characters #Hailey Huntsman- Main Character, who is curious about her brother and her best friend, Ashlynn Ella #Ashlynn Ella- Hailey's best friend for ever after, secretly dating Hunter Huntsman #Hunter Huntsman- Brother of Hailey Huntsman, secretly dating Ashlynn Ella #Rosaline Croakington- Hailey's best friend for ever after, who supports Hailey #Pesky- Who Hailey loves dearly and is on Hailey's side #Blondie Lockes- Ashlynn Ella's best friend for ever after, who is suddenly so busy, not able to help Ashlynn with her shoe shop #Briar Beauty- Another friend of Ashlynn Ella, so busy, causing her to not be able to help Ashlynn with her shoe shop, along with Blondie Lockes. #Penelope Pea- Dorms with Hailey, supports her #Isabelle Beast- A kind of backgrounder, is mentioned and seen in some chapters #Rest of Ever After High- Students, teachers and principle Chapters Chapter 1 It's a new year at Ever After High. Hailey meets up with her best friend for ever after, Ashlynn Ella, and meets her new room-mate, Penelope Pea. Hailey asks Ashlynn if she wanted to hang out but she refuses and apologises with an excuse that she's 'busy'. In reality though, she wasn't at all busy. Chapter 2 Hailey is now a little curious about Ashlynn and starts to look around for clues. She spots her brother talking to Ashlynn and goes over to them asking what are they talking about but then they 'lie' that they are just talking about how hard is Enchanted Maths. Chapter 3 Hailey gets invited to Briar's dorm party and Ashlynn is way too busy helping Briar get the dorm ready. But Hailey then finds out that Hunter has been acting weird lately and sees him in almost every shop for GIRLS. Ashlynn asks Hailey if she could teach her how to fire arrows, but while their training, Hunter appears and Ashlynn gets distracted..... Chapter 4 Ashylnn is walking alone in the Enchanted Forest until she hears noises coming from up the trees and it turns out to be Pesky, who threw acorns on Ashlynn's forehead and then she passes out. Ashlynn then wakes up to find out that Hailey found out about her's and Hunter's secret relationship and something terrifying happens... Chapter 5 Hailey has been shopping the whole morning for Briar's dorm party and in the Echanted Forest, Hailey sees something that drives her insane more than she was when she was heartbroken... Chapter 6 Trvia *The theme song for this story would be Best Friend's Brother by Victoria Justice. Category:Fanfiction Category:Too Blind to Realize Category:MonsterGirl2002